


I Almost Left

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: Hump_Day101 HDWC, Community: joss100, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, flashfic, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I almost left</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Left

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the HDWC, with the prompts fluff and "I will follow you into the dark" and the Joss100 prompt "Time." Takes place durring season seven. Apparently this is not quite fluffy enough for Laur, though I tried really hard, so I'm going to try again later.
> 
> Char death, stds, and violence mentioned briefly.

I almost left once.

That's a lie, actually. I've almost left quite a few times.

I almost left after Angel went evil.

I almost left after I had to defuse that bomb that no one else knew about.

I almost left after we survived graduation.

I almost left after I got the weird syphilis.

I almost left after Dracula possessed me.

I almost left after Buffy died.

Hey, I did leave Anya at the altar.

But the time I meant was just after our first apocalypse. Buffy's, Willow's, and mine. I think it was our first- it's kind of hard to keep track now. But it was after Angel and I rescued Buffy and I brought her back to life.

I always thought that she'd be there to protect Willow and me from the scary things, and I just couldn't see that anymore. I couldn't see that she would always save us and that we'd always get our happy ending.

But I thought about it, and I understood. Buffy wouldn't always be there to save us. Sometimes we had to save her and sometimes all three of us had to save each other. We were a group. We were together.

Each of us has our strengths and weaknesses. Each of us has our moments of stupidity and our moments to shine. Some of us have the former a little more often than the latter, but it all works out because we're together.

We're a family.

That's why Willow and I will follow Buffy into the darkness every time. Because we know that together we will defeat whatever the danger is.

That's why I didn't even think of leaving this time. It didn't matter that Caleb hurt me. We were still together. The three of us would always be together. And together we will get our happy ending.


End file.
